Triángulo
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 6x03, Triángulo. Lo que pasó en casa de Scully tras la escena del hospital.


Primer fic de Expediente X que escribo. Situado en el 6x03, Triángulo, después de que Mulder se tire al océano y despierte en una cama de hospital.

**Disclaimer**: Expediente X pertenece a Chris Carter, Fox y no sé quién más, desde luego a mí no.

.

**Triángulo**

Lo último que Mulder recordaba era haberse tirado a las gélidas aguas del Atlántico tras haberle dicho a aquella agente idéntica a Scully que girara el barco, que cambiara el rumbo para salvarlos a todos.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Scully, velando su sueño al lado de su cama. Habían aparecido los Tiradores Solitarios y, tanto ellos como Scully y Skinner, no le creyeron cuando contó su historia. Su jefe le recriminó su comportamiento pero él sólo oía la voz de Scully: "Nos tenías muy preocupados".

Finalmente se fueron todos y sólo quedaron Scully y él.

Había algo que debía decirle.

-No iba a volver a verte pero me creíste.

Ella se acercó lentamente a la cama y sonrió:

-Sería en sueños –Mulder no podía dejar de sonreír, tal vez fueran las medicinas, tal vez no, pero el hecho de tener a Scully delante de él lo hacía tan feliz…-. Mulder, quiero que cierres los ojos y que pienses para tus adentros que no hay nada como estar en casa.

A pesar de que Scully lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño, él no podía dejar de sonreír hasta que vio que su compañera se alejaba. Tenía que decírselo…

-Eh, Scully.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, colocando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él.

Mulder respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos. No quería ningún tipo de malentendido en la frase:

-Te quiero.

-Lo que faltaba… -exclamó Scully mientras salía de la habitación de hospital dejándolo solo.

Mulder se hizo un ovillo para dormir cuando sintió el golpe en la mejilla. Se llevó una mano al hematoma y sonrió. El golpe había sido real y por tanto el beso también. Cayó en brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Scully llegó a casa, dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina y colgó el abrigo del perchero. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, cansada. Había estado dos días sin dormir buscando desesperadamente a Mulder y ahora acusaba el cansancio. Se sentó en el sofá, agotada. En algún momento reuniría la energía suficiente para ir al dormitorio, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama pero en aquel momento se sentía incapaz.

Echó la cabeza atrás y recordó el inmenso alivio que había sentido al ver a Mulder vivo, sano y salvo. Para variar se había despertado con una de sus teorías absurdas, un sueño en el que iban en un barco en… ¿podía ser 1938? No, era 1939, el año en el que comenzó la II Guerra Mundial.

-Me creíste –Scully giró la cabeza y se encontró con la silueta de Mulder recortada contra la puerta del salón.

-¡Mulder! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me creíste, Scully. Viraste el barco, lograste cambiar su rumbo –los ojos de su compañero la miraban con intensidad como cuando...

-Era un sueño, Mulder, sólo un sueño.

-Me creíste entonces –siguió el hombre, terco, acercándose a ella-, ¿por qué no me crees ahora?

-¿El qué? ¿Tu estúpido sueño?

-Que te quiero, Scully. Te quiero –su voz y sus ojos se suavizaron ante la confesión pero la racionalidad se impuso en ella.

-Mulder… Era la conmoción cerebral.

-Sabes que no. Me miraste a los ojos, viste la verdad en ellos. Te quiero.

Antes de que Scully pudiera replicar nada, Mulder enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó. La mujer lo rodeó con los brazos y se encontró devolviendo el beso.

-Yo también te quiero –Mulder sonrió y volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo. Scully cerró los ojos pero, al ver que aquel anhelado contacto no llegaba, los abrió de repente.

Estaba sola en casa. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Lo mejor sería irse a la cama, pensó negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá. Mañana le daban el alta a Mulder, mañana sería otro día.

FIN

.

* * *

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
